


Best Mates with Benefits

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Best Friends, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Biting, Bottom Harry Potter, Dom Ron Weasley, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, POV Harry Potter, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Ron Weasley, Unresolved Emotional Tension, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Can different levels of friendships can be measured? Ron and Harry are pretty sure they can after one night in the cold because best mates sleeping together has to be as close as you can get right? Is it the end of the benefits? The friendship? The closeness? Or is there still more room for than they thought in their relationship?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109





	Best Mates with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Recently edited. This was my first rarry work and honestly I'd forgotten it existed! I have some fun plans for it now though. Hence the first chapter being a prologue. 
> 
> JK owns rights. Not an English major. Etc etc.

It all started seven months ago, and Harry couldn't tell if it felt like yesterday or years. Regardless, there were no uneasy feelings about it all anymore. Even though part of him still wondered how they had gotten to this point. 

The mission had started simple. Ron and he had finally finished their training after three years of constant auror classes, work outs, and paperwork. They were on their second stake out. This time at some dodgy old warehouse in early March. The old geezer who owned the place was suspected of selling unregistered wands. Allowing witches or wizards that had had their wands snapped to get a hold of them was a dangerous thing, and they were eager to take them down. 

Under their warming charms they had melted the thick snow away to reveal tired dull winter grass. Allowing them to sit behind their bush with moderate comfort. They had been able to dry the spot well enough so their bums weren’t getting wet from mud. As the time wore on though casting the warming charm over and over again started proving tiresome. Lack of food, and the constant repeating of it every 20 minutes was causing it to weaken from their dull state no matter who cast it. 

They had been waiting close to nine hours when it was nearing four in the morning. The bloke had been documented as receiving shipments of the wands from out of country on the first Thursday of every month. Always in the late night, and early morning hours. Yet still the drop hadn’t happened and there was no message calling them off it. 

Harry had made a mental note to add some granola bars or something to his robes as soon as he got home. He was starving which obviously meant Ron was absolutely famished at this point. It felt like a rookie mistake, but while they had covered stake outs and poor weather in training they hadn’t combined the two for hours upon hours in the below freezing cold of late winter in Scotland. 

Finally their auror robes just aren't cutting it anymore, and Harry made another mental note to look up stronger heating and cooling charms as he transfigured them both decently sized blankets out of their scarves. He had always been better at transfiguration so he hadn’t even bothered asking when he snatched the redhead’s from around his neck. However the blankets were still nothing against the unrelenting cold of night, and weakened charms. The unpleasant shivers still happened a little bit. 

He ruffled up his extra messy hair in frustration, and maybe to add a little warmth of friction to his skull. Tired, hungry, cold and irritation were all he felt. The drop should have happened by then or they should have gotten a patronus calling off their stake. Upping and leaving sounded like a good idea, and storming into the Robards office at 8am seemed like an increasing possibility the longer he sat there. 

“I’m bloody tired and cold,” Ron grumbled to his right. They hadn’t held much conversation both because their position could be compromised if they got too loud, and because they were miserable. “How much trouble do you think we would get in if we just laid down?” 

Harry scoffed. “I’m starting to think they forgot we are out here at all honestly.” He glared between the bushes at the old door they had been constantly watching. By now he could probably pick out where every peeled paint chip was…..blind folded.

“Can we lay down?” Ron asked. “We can still see under the bushes,” he pointed near the bottom of them. There was a nice enough gap that they had had to cast a disillusionment charm for their feet. “The disillusionment isn’t as finicky as these bloody warming charms. We move it, and it should still hold a few more hours. Not that we better be here when the sun comes up.”

The idea was tempting, and while there was no protocol against it if the shipment came it would take them a few extra seconds to get up into position. With his aim though he could probably stupefy them from under the bush. 

“Alright yea. Plus we get a little shared body heat yea?” he laughed a little nudging Ron with his elbow, and the redhead had laughed lightly in return. 

Since the space they had melted wasn’t long enough for them both to stretch out it had forced them to take up a spooning position with their knees bent. With Ron being a hair longer he took up behind him, and Harry truly felt like the small spoon he was playing. He hardly cared though because their body heat was already feeling brilliant closer together with the blankets pulled up to their waists. It was warmer than he had felt in hours.

They actually could see very well under the bush even although he had questioned it briefly. Harry concluded it was probably for the better him being up front. He could shoot from low while on his knees Ron was still tall enough to cast from above the bush with quick ease. The idea of their separating and losing body heat caused a shiver to go down his spine, imaging the bitter wind that was beating against their charm. 

“Mate? Want to get a little closer?” Harry suggested with a bit of hesitance unsure if his friend was up for what was basically going to be snuggling. To his surprise though the redhead had scooted up right away. As their bodies pressed together Ron’s arm hovered over him for a second.

“Uh sorry, but my arm has to go somewhere,” Ron’s voice seemed to grimace as he draped his long arm gently over his torso with the hesitation Harry had spoken. 

Harry shrugged the shoulder he wasn’t lying on. They were best mates, and fucking freezing so it hardly mattered. Not like they hadn’t hugged a probably thousands of times before. Proven as it took no time at all to relax into the heated embrace of his friend. 

The ease and natural comfort of the position was apparently mutual as he felt Ron fully relaxed also by the tired sigh. In only a few minutes there was finally enough warmth between them that there were no more occasional shivers. Just what a proper strong warming charm should feel like. Nicely tolerable, and like a cloudy mid day in late April. 

How quickly he had fallen asleep was embarrassing, both on a personal and professional level. The embrace had just been too warm and cozy to prevent an almost full freezing night without sleep from getting to him. He was supposed to be keeping his eyes stuck on the bloody door waiting, and waiting some more. 

Instead though Harry woke up from an unknown length of sleep to the aching feeling of his cock. His face had heated instantly because before he was fully awake he realized he was hard. All because the redhead had been rubbing at his crotch like he was playing with some woman's snatch in his dreams. The stimulation had probably caused his own dream of snogging an undefined person against a wall as they wanked him. 

Unwilling to move Harry held his breath. There was no way his best mate was rubbing at him on purpose, and he was right when the slow rise and fall of Ron’s chest against his back confirmed the prat had also fallen asleep. At least he wasn’t awake and Harry could pretend like it hadn’t happened. 

Lightly he picked up and maneuvered Ron's hand off his cloth covered erection and onto his hip which it caressed for a second before stilling. That wasn't so bad although being hard was still embarrassing. Harry closed his own eyes again, and willed his cock down so he could ease the tension that had occured in his shoulders upon waking. Stubbornly it refused to cooperate, and it didn’t help at all when Ron pulled him closer like he was a bloody teddy bear. Wrapping his arm firmly around his waist to the point there was no moving it without waking him up. 

Although his best mate holding onto him so closely while he had a hard on should have helped wilt his cock instantly, his half asleep mind liked the warm coziness. Harry let out a deep breath to relax, and as he did so sleep tempted him again with the embrace. He rubbed his cock with the heel of his hand like that would help. Instead it caused him to repeat the movement. 

Dozing in and out of sleep Harry was snapping his eyes open every few seconds, remembering to check the warehouse door for movement while rubbing himself again on reflex. The next time he opened his eyes he registered he had slipped his hand into his pants, and he squeezed himself almost painfully in annoyance for doing so. Harry growled in frustration at the entire situation and beat his head lightly against the cold hard ground. Maybe he could just get himself off quick and it would solve both problems. His cock wouldn’t be bothering him, and his orgasm would wake him up completely. 

Testing the waters Harry tried putting it from his mind that his best mate was up against him, and stoked himself very slowly the first few times. Ron was a heavy sleeper, and all he had to do was solve the problem in hand. It wasn’t like they hadn’t wanked in beds that were next to each other all their school years. This was just weirder because they were touching, and he was being held like a stuffed animal. 

Keeping his movements short Harry moved his hand a little quicker finding a pleasurable rhythm. Only moving his wrist as far as the waistband of his fastened trousers allowed. Shallow pumps with his fist that had his elbow doing all the work and his shoulder remaining idle. He bit his lips together the faster he started tugging on himself. A mixture of anxiety, adrenaline and arousal mixing together.

The odd combination of feelings had him stifle a small moan, and was causing him to reach his peak just as quick as he wanted. His heart was racing, imagining all the times he had feared being walked in on at school, at the Burrow, or if he forgot to lock the floo at home. He was nearly there until his heart came to a slamming halt. All his movements and thoughts ceased causing him to come back off the edge he had been getting ready to tip over.

Some horribly instinct inside him said to push back onto the hardness poking his arse, but he didn't entertain it for a second. He couldn’t do that. Instead he panicked, and went back to wanking himself with a new level of determination. Hoping to get back to the edge he was still ridiculously close to so he could cum, and it could be over. 

Harry thought he was gonna have a true panic attack when he felt the red head untuck his hand from his waist, and move it between their bodies probably to rearrange his own cock. To his surprise he didn’t stop. A few more seconds, and it would be over anyways. Half a second later though he was panting as Ron’s hand started it’s own movements. No particular movement. Just the steady friction of him wiggling it around against his arse. 

Before he could stop himself Harry pushed back against him, and a tiny whine of excitement escaped him in doing so. Ron's hand started bumped against his arse a few times when he did it. Hesitant, and long enough strokes that he could feel the hard rounded knob of his cock. 

Harry took a deep breath suddenly wanting to pace himself out of slight curiosity. What was the redhead doing? Was it his fault he was hard? Was he actually awake, and getting off on this? Was that what he was doing?

He decided to not ask questions, and just pretended the redhead was asleep so the situation was less nerve wracking as Ron shifted his pelvis a little lower behind him. The slow hand of his friend began taking on it’s own more needy pace. Fist bouncing against his backside over, and over again until finally Harry couldn’t take it any longer. Horrible visuals, a whole new range of ideas, and tingles overtook his mind causing him to cum with a gasp as he thrust harder into his fist uncaring as his orgasm pulled him down. 

The moment the high of his climax began to wane Harry waited with a burning red face as Ron continued on, seeking his release under his auror robes. Hitting his arse harder and harder, forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut in embarrassment until he heard the redhead grunting. Thankfully his hand was slowing, but Harry could feel him restraining from grinding up against him as he came. There was no doubt about it especially paired with the heavy breathing.

Then everything stilled and was quiet. Harry wanted to toss the blankets off that were covering them both because he was so hot, right then and there. He didn’t dare move anymore though. The goal had worked. He was very much warm, and awake. However there was a new form of physical discomfort thanks to a whole different level of awkwardness that settled around them. 

Quietly he caved to the lack of movement, and cast a wordless scourgify over them both. Ron was sure to feel the tingle of magic wash over him. Maybe the redhead was actually still asleep though, and he imagined it all. It was the only thing he could tell himself to make it feel better. 

So he laid there in unmoving silence for what felt like ever. Even Ron didn’t move once until they got a patronus sometime later around 6am calling the mission off. The drop never happened, and they didn’t look or talk to each other upon leaving. Which made it just as clear as the approaching daylight on the horizon that Ron was very aware of what they had done. 

**XXXXXXX**

For two days they didn’t look each other in the eye, and the unease in the air was suffocating. It was finally their fellow coworkers holding conversation between them that began easing things up a little. Almost to a normal level. Almost.

There was still a lingering weirdness he knew only they felt beneath the surface though. It caused them to take extra care keeping the acceptable amount of space between them. Like you could put a unit of measurement on the distance that friends normally sat at. 

It had taken a night at the pub one Friday, a little over a month later. with the fellow witches and wizards on their team for things to truly relax. They were happily celebrating their cracking an illegal potions ring after having spent almost four months tracking down leads. Conversation was open and loose, laughing and sitting beside each other like they would have before that night in the cold. 

Of course that cold night had ended up in their conversation the longer the night went on. Their co-workers began to disperse as the wise ones went home. The fellow indulgers like themselves moved on to games, flirting, or in Tyrns case falling out the door with a witch connected to him at the lips. It was an inevitable topic honestly with the closed up communication and emotions between them. Never had they functioned well when that happened, very much proven by their school days. 

Surprisingly the retelling of the story had been incredibly open with laughs and truths. Apparently Ron had been awake nearly the entire time. Harry’s frustrated beat of his head on the ground caused the light sleep of just about drifting off to vanish in fear of their position being compromised. Their bodies being so close together that his movements, as subtle as they had been, were easy enough to feel. It had obviously prevented him from falling back asleep even if he had wanted to. For once the redhead had stayed awake longer than he had, definitely one of the things they joked about. 

They went on to joke more and more the more they drank. Moving on to complain about how weird things had been recently. How it wasn’t a big deal and blokes wanked a lot together anyways. Sharing dorms, walking into the shared showers sometimes, when they got a little too drunk like at the muggle strip clubs Harry had explained. Sometimes best mates would even have three-ways sober with some witch.

It was normal enough they assured themselves, and they were so determined to not let it bother them. The idea they were going to prove it had led them both back to Grimmauld Place. Where they had climbed into Harry's bed together. Back in the position that had started their issue with them both fisting themselves so they could prove it wasn’t anything they should have been bothered by. 

When the urge hit him as he felt coils tightening in his belly Harry didn’t even try resisting pushing back against the redhead’s hand that continued to bump against his backside with speed. It was like getting his arse smacked, and the idea was surprisingly exciting making him want more in his drunken state. He always had liked it when the witches were clawing, and grabbing his arse. Running their hands or tongue under his sack just grazing his hole before trailing their way back up. Memories caused him to moan, and buck up into his hand. 

After what was only a few minutes the redhead was moving away from him, and Harry couldn’t help but whine at the loss. Ron only stopped though cursing the heat while shedding his shirt. Harry seized the opportunity to push his pants down further than the zipper opening provided. Far enough that he was able to free his scrotum, and make wanking much more comfortable. He had no idea how he had managed to get himself off under his trousers that cold night. 

When Ron settled back down into position Harry made an undignified sound feeling hot hard flesh on his flesh. He hadn't considered that a possibility in his drunken state as he had lowered his pants, but he didn’t complain. It actually seemed to make things better so instead he wiggled into the feeling, and went back to stroking himself carelessly. There was nothing wrong with skin. They should have done this before, and he thanked the alcohol for loosening them both up so they can enjoy it even more than before.

“Bloody hell Harry,” the redhead groaned, rubbing the head of his cock into his tailbone and moving his hips forward just enough to satisfy himself. 

Someone cast a lubrication charm then, and Harry was sure he did it without really thinking. He just wanted it. After all he was the only one that could perform wandless and wordless magic with ease, and Ron’s wand laid on the nightstand. 

When he did it, that’s when he felt his friend’s thick cock slide up in-between his arse cheeks. An unvocalized invite. Instinctively he had clenched them around the length, and squeezed his cock in briefly terrified anticipation. However the redhead only hissed and grabbed his hip caused him to laugh goofily, and once again relax.

When Ron started sliding against his arsehole over and over again Harry whimpered. His cock leaking from what felt like being teased as he stroked himself faster. Rolling his thumb over his slit each time while he pushed back for more friction against his tight hole. 

The pace picked up between them both, and they were growing short on breath while chasing their climaxes together. Suddenly Ron laid his face down against his neck. Hot air blowing out from flaring nostrils on it. It sent tingles coursing through his body, and he couldn’t help but nudge the redhead’s head with his own for some unknown reason. 

That was when his friend’s mouth lips parted. Unmoving at first but then lazily mouthing under his ear, and down the side of his neck. Nibbling until he was going mad to the feeling and just wanted to turn around to snog the shit out of what was causing such pleasure. Harry didn’t even care that it was his best mate anymore.

His hand faltered as he went to momentarily debate the idea, and opened his neck wider for more. Ron responded by licking the expanse of skin, and taking him by surprise with a bite that caused him to mewl happily. Harry completely abandoned his cock in favor of reaching back to hold the redhead’s mouth on him as long as he could. Keeping him in place to suck and bite at the spot over and over against. He wondered if he could cum from that alone because it sure felt like it.

There was no time to find out though, as Ron took his cock into his own hand. Fisting him almost desperately as he thrust between his arse cheeks which Harry pushed back further in offering. Both of them were totally lost in the moment as the redhead’s movements became frantic. 

Harry cried out, and twisted Ron’s disheveled hair when he bit him particularly hard. It caused him to start cumming as shockwaves of exploding nerve endings shot all throughout him. His cock pulsed in his best mate's hand, spilling his seed over his fingers. It didn't deter the redhead though. It only caused his hand to move quicker, and more efficiently up and down his cock as his bollocks continued emptying themselves.

Ron actually let go of his cock sooner than he would have liked, but he replaced it with his own to finish the rest of his release breathlessly. Apparently the redhead needed his hand back to hold onto his hip so he could thrust wildly between against his arsehole. Harder and harder until finally he was grunting his climax. Harry’s entire body was overstimulated, but he could feel the warmth of the wetness on his lower back. He was dead tired as his orgasm faded out to a dizzy spin of alcohol and endorphins. It felt brilliant, and he just wanted to enjoy it a little longer before cleaning them.

He never got around to it as the next thing he knew he was waking up the next morning. Sticky. Stuck together from a combination of sweat and cum. Harry went to move away, but their tight dried skin from spooning protested slightly. When he did pull away he wrinkled his nose, and Ron began grumbling nothing understandable reaching for a pillow to take his place. Rolling over no doubt complaining about waking up to himself. 

A hundred things ran through his head as he sat up, but nothing overpowered the feeling of dread. Needing a few seconds to gather himself so he didn’t just look back and make the horrified eye contact they were bound to make he stood, pulling his pants up like normal. He didn’t even bother with his trousers that were tangled at his ankles. Instead he just headed across the room to the loo. 

When he came back out only a few minutes later Ron was set to bail like he knew he would be. The redhead had his clothes back in their rightful place, and he was already lacing his trainers. His face was almost the exact shade of his hair. Harry didn’t know what to do or say, but the thought of what would probably be more than a month of awkwardness again was unbearable. Last night before their decision to try and fix the situation, by making it feel normal, he thought they had made progress on being like they were before. The idea had seemed like a good one at the time but he supposed that is what alcohol could do. 

“We can't do this Ron,” he tried as he watched his oldest friend wipe his hands nervously on his trousers, and stand from his bed. His navy duvet jumbled, halfway hanging off his four poster with his white sheets were a complete rumpled mess. 

Ron laughed uncomfortably not looking directly at him. “To right mate,” he agreed, trying to sound unbothered as he headed for the door. Harry moved quicker though, and stood in his way. 

“No,” he said firmly. “We can't do more of the weirdness again. I want my mate back. I just want things to be normal.” 

That time Ron did make eye contact. Genuine confusion on his face. “I don't know what that counted as,” the redhead gestured back to the messed up bed. “... but how do we go back to normal after that? You want to obliviate each other? I know neither of us are great at things like that, but I'm almost willing to give it a go.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up, taken aback by Ron’s words and only slightly offended. Not once had he considered obliviation a solution to the problem. “What?” he asked. “My arse that bad? You weren't complaining when you were sucking on my neck, or cumming against it.”

Ron's blue eyes went wide and he visibly spluttered. “There is no good way to answer that!” he insisted. “We're best mates! Best mates don't mess around with each other's cocks! Especially straight best mates!” 

Best mates didn’t do that he had to admit, but Ron was definitely his best mate. He knew of there was the concept of friends with benefits, but it was never something that had ever once entered his mind. It wasn’t like he knew of anyone who had that sort of an arrangement either. Sure there were regular people someone would shag that they knew enough of, but they weren’t exactly friends. Apparently Ron took his lack of response as a bad sign. 

“We are aren't we?” the redhead asked, sounding uneasy, confused, concerned, and anxious all at the same time.

Chewing on his lip Harry tried to sort out his feelings, and find a response that wouldn’t cause Ron to freak out in one way or another. Of course they were best mates, but was he straight? That question he wasn't so sure about anymore. He had personally questioned his sexual orientation on numerous occasions. Outside some muggle snogging and groping he had never felt comfortable enough with anyone to explore it.

Dragging a hand down his face he just went with the flat truth, hoping the redhead wouldn’t be dramatic. “Of course we're best mates Ron. Don't be fucking stupid. But I…..I don't know,” he confessed.

Ron moved his head to the side like he had missed an important piece of information. “You don't know what?”

“No. I mean obviously I….” Harry hesitated on admitting what he was thinking, but what was the point of keeping it a secret? He hadn’t exactly told the redhead about his bloke experiences, but mostly because it hadn’t come up. Best mates didn’t keep secrets.

“I liked it Ron,” he blurted out, giving up. “You wanked me better than I wank myself.” He groaned looking up at the ceiling in misery. Both because of embarrassment and the arousal replaying in his head. “I mean fuck that's the best orgasm I've had in probably a year, and we didn't even shag.”

“Weren't you shagging that muggle from the park? Or the one that lost her cat down the street?” the redhead asked looking at him in disbelief.

“Well yea….but….I don't know….it wasn't like that,” he tried, and failed poorly at explaining. 

“You're telling me,” Ron started putting a hand up trying to process the information he was being given. “Harry….you're telling me you liked that? You liked me rutting against you, and getting you off?” 

“Apparently ,”  was all he was able to get out with a little wince to his face, his chest tightening from having it put into simple words. He waited for the red head to shout at how ridiculous he was or if he knew what he was saying, but shockingly he didn’t.

“Bloody fucking hell,” Ron whispered under his breath. “I gotta….I gotta go,” he said in a rush pushing past him.

The redhead bolted out of the door before Harry had a chance to snatch his arm, and question the state of their friendship. Ron was Ron though and he knew there was no point in forcing anything. No matter how many years passed he still restrained his emotions that weren’t anger quite often. 

Exhaling heavily at least he felt a lightened feeling on his shoulders from the admittance. Now there was a knot in his stomach though. He decided all he could do was carry on, and try to fake what normality. However this time he wasn't so sure it would be an act since his admittance mostly felt freeing. 

The rest of that afternoon he spent sipping on tea to calm his nerves after downing a hangover potion. He tried watching the telly, but the day drug on with his inability to do anything other than stress. It proved inevitable that he would just end up sulking on the sofa wondering if he could pop out and find any dreamless sleep potion. 

When his floo flared later that night, scaring the crap out of him, Harry hadn't been able to stop the instant smile as the redhead stepped out of the green flames. Even if he had a bottle of firewhisky in his hand. His greatest worry was that the bloke wouldn't ever talk to him again, and he would walk into an office Monday full of that horrible tension he hated. Of course it would only be about fifty times worse. 

After a slightly awkward generic conversation, some shots of the burning liquor poured down their throats, they had a much more serious conversation about what had happened. It was mostly led by him on the old green sofa, and then they had gone upstairs to see what was going to happen. Ron’s own admittance of interest peaking their curiosity. 

Despite having seen each other naked before in the showers or even just partially while changing, they removed their clothing uncomfortably. Harry figured it was because they didn't have as much alcohol in their system as the previous night. Still neither of them changed their minds as they climbed into bed together with not a scrap of anything covering them. 

That was the first time they had shagged. It was a little clumsy when they were figuring out what exactly to do. Mutually stroking each other's growing erections, that was still suprising to know was happening, without eye contact until he had grown frustrated and just said fuck it. 

Harry let go of the red head's cock in favor of starting the process of getting ready for him. Conjuring the lubrication spell he reached between his legs to toy with his arsehole like he had confessed he had done a few times. Pressing and teasing at it until one by one by he worked his fingers in. 

Eventually, after minutes of bearing down on his hand, gasping while Ron continued to play loosely with his stiff cock, Harry found his prostate. Arousal took over, and he made the bold move to sit up and saturate Ron's prick with more lube. Getting on his knees, he threw a leg over him to straddle the redhead’s hips. Wasting no time in fear of losing the confidence. 

He looked down at his best mate just long enough to see him gulp, and question one last time if they were actually going to do it. Their cocks were both still a swollen angry shade of purple red meaning their bodies were sure as hell ready for it. Ron, just distinguishably enough, nodded his head signaling to him the okay. 

Harry had taken the deepest breath and found the most courage he could before grabbing his best mates cock once more. This time guiding it back behind him from where it had been pressed between their bodies, and to his loosened opening. With his eyes closed, the bulging head of his erection threatening to enter him his cock twitched in excitement.

It gave him the last of the encouragement he needed to allow it to pop past his rim, earning a gasp from the new feeling. Ron grabbed his thighs which he was thankful for as he tried to adjust to the intrusion. He placed his hands on Ron’s firm chest to steady himself further before even trying to take more of him in. Panting the entire time as he slowly began to sink further and further down onto his hardness. 

Gravity was mostly to thank for the ability to continue the mission. The burning stretch had him closing his eyes to focus, and almost caused him to draw blood as he drew lips between his teeth trying to match the hurt. It was nearly enough to have him jumping off, and agreeing to the obliviate the redhead had offered early that morning. However there was something about the pain, and consuming feeling that had him wanting more of it until he was literally sitting on his cock. Course bush of hair under his bum with what felt like an oddly amazing stiff rod completely nestled in the depths of his arse. 

The nervousness about how the width of his fingers would compare to his best mate’s cock had been warranted. Looking back he couldn’t imagine his first time with a bloke any other way or with anyone else. Ron didn’t talk, didn’t try to make him move, or do anything besides dig his nails into his thigh constantly while he moved experimentally. 

They had agreed it was the best with him on top especially the first time, if there would even be anymore. It was so he could control the movement considering he was the one going to have something lodged inside him. Plus it was paired with the fact the redhead was still the more uneasy one, which he couldn’t exactly fault him for. 

Now, nine months later, here they were. Him all fours on the very same bed letting his best mate shag him without care. Without a single ounce of reserve. They occasionally took turns, but Harry had openly told the redhead a few weeks in that he liked him inside of him more.

Ron was the most dominating one in the bedroom. Frankly he was a redheaded animal that knew how to break him in minutes if he actually wanted to. It was a relief to not be in control of anything for once. To feel full and grounded while being gifted with overwhelming pleasure. 

The first few times that had followed their first shag had still been full of some nerve wracking uncertainty aided with firewhiskey. Each time though that feeling had faded a little until they knew each other’s bodies more than normal friends should, and went at each other with no hold backs. Now it was just full blown ecstasy, and alcohol was no longer needed when they wanted a good shag. Clothes just came off, and they decided who's cock was going to go where and when. 

In their conversations about their activities they had agreed quickly to a solid rule of no snogging. Of all things snogging each other sounded the weirdest. After that first agreement they had also expanded outside of penetration. Really anything else was open for opportunity. Sucking each other off, nipples, love bites, and the whole lot of anything there could be in the bedroom. There was just something about a kiss though that felt far too intimate to both of them than the actual shagging did.

“Fuck Ron,” Harry moaned needingly as he started stroking his aching cock. The red head's long form was draped over top of him, almost weighing him down onto the bed. Chest pressed flush against his back so he could thrust in and out of him faster. 

The redhead's breath was hot on his wet shoulder where he had been bitten earlier. Bruises forming all along the back of his neck and right shoulder. Harry clenched his tight channel around the bloke’s cock encouraging him to do it again, and causing him to falter. In response Ron growled, sucking roughly on the tender skin he wanted him to, and squeezing his left nipple hard between three fingers. Pulling the erect nub outward until he was nearly sobbing with the need to cum.

“Harder!” Harry cried out pushing his arse back, and Ron eagerly followed his instruction with sharp snaps of his hips that pushed him the rest of the way down into the mattress. 

It was only a few seconds later when Harry started cumming into his bedsheets while trying to breath through his orgasm with the redhead completely laid on top of him. Continuing to drive into his body with total abandonment, grunting heavily each time he caused him to mewl until he found his own release. Grinding himself deeper and deeper into his opened arse, completely emptying his cock as he gripped at the side of Harry's neck with a large hand, licking his wounded shoulder. 

Their time spent together went from good to great over the months since they had started shagging. The sex added another layer to their friendship he was sure neither of them had thought possible. It was hot, thrilling fun on top of the casual nature they always had shared. 

As Harry laid there appreciating Ron’s weight, his hot sweaty body against him, he wondered who decided best mates were only for talking quidditch, work, whinging, and drinking. He loved the way the redhead nurses his love bites, and the way he caressed his ribs and arse when he was finished. They would bask in the afterglow together until finally one of them would push the other off with a tired huff of a laugh or they would simply fall asleep. Inside he knew no one could ever be what his best mate was to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a group on facebook called Ron's Chessboard. 100% Ron centric and no bashing at all is allowed towards him! Feel free to join to share Ron fics, aesthetics and more!


End file.
